1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serially connected charger.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional charger can be used to charge such as a rechargeable battery. However, the conventional charger can be used for charging one rechargeable battery only at a time and cannot be used to charge a plurality of rechargeable batteries synchronously, thereby causing time consumption and easily incurring an inconvenience in use. The present invention has arisen to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional charger.